


Spoiler Alert

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Muggleborn Culture: A Ficlet Anthology [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Muggleborn Culture, Sherlock spoilers, howlers, muggleborn pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The muggle siblings have figured out howlers. Based on iszie-b's headcanon on tumblr. Contains Spoilers only if you somehow missed out on Sherlock Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Original headcanon can be found
> 
>  
> 
> [here](http://iszie-b.tumblr.com/post/88785444943/muggleborns-getting-howlers-from-their-muggle)

            It was business as usual in the Great Hall. Students in all houses were chattering, as they gobbled their breakfasts. Hardly anyone bothered to glance up at the rush of wings that signaled the influx of mail owls. Had they bothered with this one simple gesture, a few innocents may have been saved.

            Daniel Horowitz was startled when a small barn owl crashed violently into the pitcher of pumpkin juice next to his elbow. As he righted the bird, he noticed the scarlet envelope in his beak, and gasped. He took a peek at the address:

 

Philip Horowitz

Number 15 Tammery Lane

Bristol

 

He winced and took off at run, heading straight for the doors of the great hall, ignoring the strange looks on the faces his peers. His friend Charlie glanced at the address, paled, stood on the table and shouted “Danny’s got a live one!” before racing after his friend. The words sparked a flurry of movement, as every muggleborn and a few halfbloods rose from their seats and tried to follow their classmates. There was a mad rush, resulting in a bottle neck at the door as the letter started to smoke. One third of the students had made it out the hall. The students still seated shared concerned looks. This had happened before. Half the students had left the hall. The purebloods and remaining half bloods steeled themselves as the letter exploded, a slightly nasally voice filled the room.

 

“SHERLOCK TRIES TO FOOL JOHN WITH A DRWN ON MUSTACHE”

 

The remaining muggleborns and halfbloods hit the ground shrieking, “No Spoilers!”

 

“SHERLOCK MISSES JOHN DURING CASES AND MARY’S PREGGERS BY THE END OF EPISODE TWO!”

 

The students began to writhe on the ground stuffing their fingers in their ears. The teachers looked on with mild concern. This had happened quite a few times already and was getting less and less alarming as time wore on.

 

“MARY’S A BADDIE, AND AN EX ASSASIN, HER NAME’S NOT REALLY MARY! SHE SHOT SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK SHOT MAGNUSSEN!”

 

The writhing students began to hum loudly. The others turned back to their breakfasts.

 

“SHERLOCK’S REAL NAME IS WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! MORIARTY’S ALIVE!”

 

There were screams and groans from the students, and then utter silence. A Hufflepuff firstie poked his head into the Hall. “All clear!” he shouted back. The students began to file back in, shooting piteous looks at the students on the floor, who still hadn’t gotten up.

 

“So what was all that about then?” Yvette Collins, a halfblood raised by her wizard father, asked Daniel.

“Sherlock spoilers.” he replied grimly.

Yvette shook her head, these muggle fads got stranger and stranger each year.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how two write british addresses, so I made it up! :P


End file.
